


Not fit for purpose

by Slant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Allegory, Engineering, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: The duelling cycle is futile by design; a comfortable routine that gives the impression of striving for something without the danger of anything new happening.The circle. Pure. Eternal. Infertile.The problem with showing a problem to an engineer is that they solve it.
Kudos: 8





	Not fit for purpose

**Author's Note:**

> CN: err.... Not really sure how to phrase this.   
> Practical discussion of Otori's (appalling) social structures.

"I really must insist that you stop that. Sir." His voice was weedling and nasal... Nonetheless, Akio stopped touching him.  
"Now, what seems to be the problem?"  
"This the tool by which I shall grasp eternity," said Akio grandly.  
"Not the advertising copy, sir, the actual issue."

...

"Well I think that's yer problem, sir, it's basically the wrong mechanism for what yer trying to achieve."  
"Beautiful piece of work, shame it's not fit for purpose, rip it out and get a new one."  
"Otori is a masterpiece! A work of art."  
"It's a production line for traumatising children, sir, works beautifully. Utter shite for breaking a coffin."  
"See if you look at this bit, your champion, bold heart, beautiful dream, exquisite feelings of wotever, newly traumatised, lets you draw a sword made of said feelings out of them, and it is some sort of rapier or katana or, god 'elp you a foil."  
"Full 'o symbolism them fings. Elegant and wicked sharp, I bet."  
"But then you use it to hit this metaphor of a coffin. And that fing is six inches of allegorical stone, ain't it?"  
"Nah, you need to go back, like five steps, get yerself a champion who's seen some shit, snatched some bodies, drank some rotgut, bit of a thug is wot I mean. A right lairy asshole is wot you want, sir, a complete gobshite."  
"That'll get you feelings like a maul, or if yer lucky, a crowbar, and that's wot you want sir."  
"I mean, it's not ideal, you ain't built to swing a 'ammer, but it's the best I got. Ain't no one with a heart of heavy earth-moving equipment."

**Author's Note:**

> The sword is an ugly piece of metal and its adherents are idiots.


End file.
